Neptune trine Mercury
The trine aspect offers a quite favourable potential, where the energies if Neptune and Mercury work together well, each helping to define and focus the positive and constructive attributes of the other. Similar to the sextile, this aspect is often found within the charts of successful and creative individuals. Making use of the trine's energy will stimulate the unfolding of considerable creativity. The essence of your creative spirit will be evocative imagery, often including meaningful depths and at times an inspirational quality. The way in which you succeed in expressing this could be through art, music, vivid literary creations, poetry, film or photography. Your creativitiy should possess substance and context, rather than any superficiality. Communication to others is important to you. You are potentially very effective in transmitting your ideas and intentions, and skilled in the forms in which you clothe your messages. There can be a taste for dramatic presentations, but this is also effective as it ensures that anything you create is noticed by others, and that by grasping their attention you create a situation where some response is evoked. You have a talent for influencing people's minds by subtle manipulation and perhaps through clever handling of communication media, as you have a natural understanding of the essential motivation patterns of others. This can be amplified by using the Neptunian vibration to emphasise an intuitive or telepathic ability, which sometimes also manifests itself in the guise of prophecy. It may be best not to overdevelop any such tendencies, or to openly publicise them, but to use them quietly and with little fuss in daily life, especially if through your empathic awareness you are able to support and aid others. There is the potential to have extremely powerful visualisation abilities, that inner picture-making faculty where within the mind you can create images in detail and colour, 'seeing them in the mind's eye'. In a variety of modern spiritual approaches, such an ability is highly valued, and, rightly used, can be a major tool in stimulating lasting spiritual development. Through creative visualisation, you can direct or re-create your life and personality in many ways, and this is a skill and technique that you should explore, through pathworking and exploring inner mindscapes, or perhaps through archetypal figures and mystical symbolism, such as the Arthurian and Grail legends, or the myths of the Greek gods. Pathworking offers the potential to unlock inner doors - even into astrological archetypes - and these are the realms that are ruled by Neptune. There should be a developed social conscience and awareness, and work in this broad area may appeal, although your sensitivity may not be suitable for a direct involvement with impoverished and problem families. Your contribution may be that of support, or by using your talents to highlight social iniquity. Others recognise your abilities, and you should find that several avenues of expression are available to explore over time. Holding positive and optimistic attitudes helps others to transcend cynicism and lack of application, and so make their own steps of development. Your perspective on life is likely to be balanced, so that trivial and unimportant aspects of life are not invested with excessive reverence; and this works too in your relationships, where the transiency of moods and friction is not over-exaggerated, and only the positive is emphasised. This does not ignore spheres of disharmony, but is always founded on a recognition of the strengths and important values of the relationship, which can then be used to shed a transforming light on any passing difficulties. There can be a degree of self-sufficiency in you, as you are centred and generally inwardly balanced. Appreciating the rich-ness of your inner life is vital to you, and you tend to need time and space to do that, as well as to manifest that creative ability. One area that you may be effective within is that of public speaking, where you can be very persuasive and your genuine abilities are at least recognised by others even if on occasion they may disagree with your opinions.